El dragón
by nekolaly
Summary: Drabbe escrito para la Dracothon. Reto #1: un dragón no es mascota


-¿Está todo listo, Draco?

El último y joven Malfoy se arrodilla frente a él más grácil incluso de lo que había hecho su padre un par de años atrás.

-Sí, amo

Lord Voldemort ríe y escucha las risas de todos sus otros sirvientes envalentonándose en la oscuridad. Tiene algo de gracia que esa patética rebelión valla a ser extirpada en el seno que alimento todo, desde sus poderes hasta la esperanza de sus ridículos oponentes, pero lo que realmente le divierte es ver al hijo de Lucius arrodillado y oliendo a miedo. El orgullo de Lucius había resultado demasiado molesto para dejarlo vivir y su mujer había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para pedir ayuda al otro bando, encabezado por un niño con más coraje y suerte que inteligencia o poder.

Bella se había encargado de su hermana y entonces Draco había llorado, había implorado perdón y suplicado, como un muggle. Voldemort lo había dejado vivir porque el chico era un juguete divertido que corría entre un bando y otro intentando asegurarse un futuro.

A él le daba igual quien ganara, de todas maneras seria la perra de Harry Potter o la suya. Y era tan interesante ver lo barato que podía venderse para respirar un día más…

-Buen chico –dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Una mirada basto para que los otros se esfumaran y les dejaran solos. La mirada resentida de Bella no se le paso desapercibida, ella daría lo que fuera por ser tocada pero para Draco eso no era una recompensa. Deslizo su mano con cuidado hasta el mentón y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos grises desesperados

–Quiero que hagas algo más por mí… –susurró aumentando la fuerza con la que sus dedos lo apresaban, provocando estremecimientos de miedo

...

Draco se apareció temblando en la escuela. sin sostener las miradas de desprecio con que le recibieron busco entre los alumnos y los aurores a Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco pegó un brinco y Harry se sintió un poco mal por ello. Los ojos grises le huyeron pero algo debía de quedar de Malfoy en Draco porque logro encontrar su voz

-escape…

Harry vió sus hombros hundidos, su ropa nueva arrugada y el nerviosismo con que miraba sin mirar todos los enemigos que le rodeaban. La verdad resultaba difícil creer que Malfoy había escapado o hecho algo por su propia voluntad.

Ron a su lado bufó y Hermione puso cara de sospecha pero Harry sintió mucha compasión y todo su brazo.

-Escóndete- Harry se obligó a sonreírle y la sombra del chico que había sido su rival salió corriendo a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Esconderse. Esconderse y sobrevivir, Potter no le había dicho eso último pero estaba implícito en su tono. Su otro amo si se lo había dicho de manera más directa "Huye como la rata que eres y vive para mi"

Draco no dejo de tomar nota en que ni Harry ni Voldemort eran tan diferentes como creían ser. Ambos querían quedarse con él. Voldemort quería su mascota favorita y Potter quería darle redención, pero ambos lo querían al fin y al cabo.

Obedecer era fácil, así que eso hizo. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo un buen rato. Los lugares altos podían derrumbarse con facilidad y moriría como una cucaracha aplastada. Las mazmorras serian usadas por los Slytherin, pero en esa casa todos tenían diferentes lealtades y Draco no quería estar presente cuando empezaran a decidir si apoyaban sus ideales, su familia, si salvaban el culo o si huían.

Podía ir a la casa de los leones y a los escondites de la orden. Después de todo tenía otro tatuaje que le marcaba como miembro de ellos. Como espía. Pero a los espías no los valoraban tanto como para no lincharlo cuando las cosas se pusieran tensas.

Sus pasos resonaron en la oscuridad y todo le sonó vacio y hueco, como un reflejo de su propio corazón. Se pregunto si así se había sentido Snape al morir esa tarde a manos de uno de sus amos. Draco no sabía cual había sido pero Snape había muerto y todo el respeto que sintió por ese hombre se fue. Ahora estaba solo. Solo. Y tenía frio.

El aire empezó a calentarse a medida que se iba adentrando en la oscuridad. Nunca había estado en esa parte del castillo así que fue a donde estaba el calor.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Los estertores débiles pero persistentes del dragón. Sus escamas eran brillantes y sus ojos eran ciegos y Draco sintió un débil chispazo de nostalgia.

Una fuerte explosión y gritos le indicó que la guerra había comenzado, pero todo eso era lejano. Ajeno a él.

-Hola, Cielo.

El dragón olfateo el aire y gruño molesto por el ridículo nombre que le había puesto cuando era un niño estúpido y presumido y le gustaba ir al banco con su padre. No para nadar en oro, sino para ver a su dragón.

Nunca se había acercado tanto a Cielo como para tocarlo, pero ahora no tenía nada que perder. Ya no. Y el tanto de las escamas era algo indescriptible y adictivo. Tuvo que usar todo su sentido común para no apoyar el rostro en las suaves y filosas escamas y así evitar cortarse el cuello.

-Los dragones no son mascotas, Draco

Le había dicho su padre una y mil veces antes de apartarlo de él y mostrarle el oro que era dueño de su vida. El oro que el dragón custodiaba.

-los dragones no son mascotas- dijo entonces Draco absolutamente convencido de ello. Empujó con fuerza al dragón y este se movió molesto. A los dragones no podías molestarlos así, no si querías vivir.

Sacó su varita y convirtió las cadenas en fuego

-¡Despierta imbécil! Eres libre

El dragón rugió y Draco pego un salto rápido para no morir quemado.

-¡Levántate tarado!

Los insultos si sirvieron. Cielo se paró y rugió con ganas de matar al chico que le había dado comida y había sido amable con él cuando otros lo habían golpeado. Al chico que le había liberado cuando los otros le habían puesto cadenas. Los dragones no son mascotas. Los dragones no obedecen

Su aliento de fuego quemó y quemó cosas y Cielo se preparo para comer el cuerpo chamuscado que debía de haber quedado, pero no encontró eso.

En lugar de la cena encontró otra cosa.

-¿Tienes hambre cariño?- Draco apuntó al mago que apareció para controlar al dragón y lo mató. No sabía de qué bando era, podía ser de cualquiera.

–Come

Cielo estaba hambriento y solo por eso obedeció. Draco sonrió pero no sintió nada al ver el cuerpo roto quemarse. Ni siquiera miedo.

Nadie quería un dragón suelto en plena guerra, sería el caos. Porque no puedes controlar un dragón, no puedes evitar que mate por diversión ni impedirle saciar su gula. A los dragones no se los puede domesticar, los puedes apresar y maltratar pero no los puedes vencer si no los matas.

Cielo rugio de nuevo y alzo sus alas pasando de él porque quería comerse a los que hacían ruido. Los que odiaba.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa feliz ni una sonrisa petulante. No era una sonrisa que nunca hubiera estado en su rostro. Era una nueva.

Ningún lado le tenía demasiado aprecio. La Orden no había impedido que su madre muriera, Voldy lo mataría cuando se aburriera, Harry le tenía pena. Ambos lados lo habían marcado, lo habían usado, lo habían maltratado pero Draco estaba vivo. Había vencido.

Porque no era una rata ni un perro. Porque hacía mucho que su miedo era fingido. Porque no tenía nada ni a nadie. Ya no sentía odio ni amor. Solo hambre.

Nadie puede evitar que un dragón sacie su sed de sangre por eso los dragones no son mascotas.

Y esa noche había dos dragones en Hogwarts

Fin

**NA:**Drabbe escrito para la Dracothon, ya saben pasense por ahi o en mi perfil si quieren para encontrar más


End file.
